


A Spoonful of Sugar

by AeonFlux40



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baked Goods, Coffee, Destiel - Freeform, DestielFFPrompt, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: A prompt suggested by fanfictioncentral45 . There was a Tumblr post about guys exchanging food (Starbucks and Papa John's) instead of using money-basically bartering pizza for lattes. I was inspired to write a story about the Winchesters owning a bakery and the Novaks opening a new coffee shop next door. I think it makes perfect sense because Deans loves coffee and Gabriel loves sweet stuff, so plenty of Destiel/Sabriel opportunities.





	A Spoonful of Sugar

Sam and Dean were walking into their bakery one morning when Sam noticed the new coffee shop next door was finally open. He hadn’t yet met the owners, but was kind of excited for there to be a coffee shop next to their bakery. It would be really good for business.  
  
"Why don't we stop here for coffee?"  
  
Dean grumbled something in the affirmative. He was always so grumpy before his morning coffee. Sam would have already had Dean's coffee made for him, but on this particular morning their coffee machine took a dump and decided to almost catch fire. Great way to start the day. They went inside and up to the counter.  
  
"Excuse me? Anyone here?" Sam asked, slightly leaning over the counter.  
  
"Just a minute!" Came a gruff voice from the back. A few moments later a very serious looking man came out to the counter. Sam nudged his brother. Dean didn't look up from his phone.  
  
" _Dean _!" Sam whispered loudly and nudged him again.__  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Dean lifted his head and saw what his brother was fussing about. The first thing Dean noticed, were his eyes. They were the brightest blue he'd ever seen. Dark hair all messy, like maybe he just ran his fingers through it on his way out the door to work. He also looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days, or maybe that shadow was always there.  
  
“How can I help you gentlemen this morning?” The man said, wiping his hands on his apron. “We just opened, and there’s not a whole lot brewing at the moment, but I’m sure I can accomodate.”  
  
“Two large coffees, please.” Sam said.  
  
The man poured the coffees and set them down on the counter. Sam handed him his debit card. As the man tried swiping the card on the register, Dean couldn’t stop staring. His hands were those of a carpenter. They looked very strong, almost like they could choke-  
  
“I’m sorry, my card reader doesn’t seem to be working at the moment. I’ll have to have my brother come take a look at it. Tell you what, you can have the coffee on the house.”  
  
“That’s very kind of you.” Sam said, “Hey, why don’t I bring over some food later in exchange for the coffee?”  
  
“That’s not necessary, really.”  
  
“No, please. I insist. It’s no trouble. We own the bakery next door.”  
  
“Bobby’s Bakery?” A voice piped up from the back. A shorter man with brown hair came out to the counter. “You guys _own _Bobby’s Bakery?”__  
  
“Um, yeah.” Sam said. He could feel the redness creeping up into his face. “Do y’all like pastries?”  
  
“I’m not that big a fan of the sweet stuff,” the dark haired man said, “But my older brother Gabriel loves anything with sugar. It’s a miracle he’s not a diabetic.”  
  
Sam smiled at Gabriel. “Well, I’ll be sure to bring over something sweet just for you, then.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I haven’t actually introduced myself yet. I’m Castiel.” He stuck his hand out and Sam shook it. “Cass, for short.”  
  
“Sam. This is my older brother, Dean.”  
  
“Hello, Dean.”

 

 

  
Dean didn’t say anything, he couldn’t. Sam nudged him. “Dude.”  
  
“Oh, uh sorry. Hi.” Castiel smiled at him. “So, I guess we’ll be seeing you around, then.”  
  
“You know where to find us.” Gabriel said.  
  
Sam and Dean took their coffees and left. “Damn, baby brother. I think I’m in love.” Gabriel said, watching Sam and Dean out the window.  
  
“Again, Gabe?” Castiel sighed. “You say that about every tall handsome guy you see. You definitely have a type.”  
  
“This one’s different. I can tell.” Gabriel said. “I really think he could be the one.”  
  
Castiel sighed. “Get your ass over here and fix this register before our customers start coming in. I can’t be up here giving out free coffee all day, ya know?”


End file.
